


Bath Time

by Rosehill



Category: Bitty Bones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And angst, Begging, Bitty Bones, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Multi, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Reader is named, a little blood but not much, and more - Freeform, bittys are tall, breast milk, face fucking with tongue, from sans, like a foot tall, lots of breast play, lots of drool, lots of kisses, me to sans me to, pouty red, red likes to watch, reds a little shit, sans is a sad boy who needs hugs, sans is also a kinky bitch, slight praising kink, sorry - Freeform, well add more tags if need be, you like seeing red beg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehill/pseuds/Rosehill
Summary: the bittys need a bath and you're going to join them





	1. houston we have lift off

**Author's Note:**

> id love to see what y'all got to say if y'all got any ideas tell me and i'll see if i can add them in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i ah have good news, all the chapters will hopefully be edited and reposted by the time im done with this story. and its all thanks to thesinbubble she has helped me with the first chapter that y'all will be reading or you already had read and i hope to work with her more in the future.

When you finally finished washing and drying the dishes that you’d been procrastinating doing all day, you dried your hands on the nearest clean dishtowel and stretched your neck before heading out to look for your three boys.

You smiled to find them hanging out on the living room table, chatting and laughing amicably as they threw puns at each other. At their sizes they had to take care not to fall off. They were usually picking fights, or well, Red was ever since you brought him home nearly half a year ago and that made it an even bigger risk.  
The boy just didn’t know when to stop, even when you put him in time out. You once had to resort to grounding him from mustard for a day or two and he fought you tooth and nail all the way, sneaking it whenever he could. 

Your smile fell when you remembered that none of them had bathed in a while either, the spots of dirt clear on their grimy (very) off-white bones. They would often hide till you gave up or caught them and oh, boy, did they smell, but today was the day you’d get them in the bath. You’d been extra nice to them for the last couple days, and damn it, you were going to clean every nook and cranny on their little bony bodies ‘til they sparkled. You were filled with Determination. 

The boys glanced over as you strode over to the table, and you cut them off before they could ask what’s up as they usually did. 

“Okay my lil’ dirty bones~ It’s bath time for everyone, no ifs or buts about it.” Their faces fell, and Red started to to whine. 

“but ma!” 

“What did I just say?” You gave all of them a stern look to show them that you meant it, their protests dying in their mouths. Sans sighed. 

“fine we won’t fight ya this time.”

“speak for ya self,” growled red, crossing his arms. 

Sans rolled his eye lights. “come on dude, she’s been real nice the whole week. least we can do is throw ‘er a bone.” 

Red huffed, but nodded reluctantly. 

“Nah I don’t wanna take a bath with Red, Mama, there’s only so much of his bullshit I can take,” Brassberry said, jerking his thumb at red with an unpleasant sneer.

“what!” Red growled, as he snapped to look at him. He pushed his sleeves up and stomped closer as Brassberry stared him down coolly. “fight me bitch!” Before they could do more you put your hand between them, blocking their views of each other and forcing them to look up at you instead. 

“None of that, got it?” You snapped, tone a few degrees colder than what you wanted it to be. Sans and Brass were suitably unnerved, watching you carefully before they mostly shook it off. 

Still growling, Red crossed his arms again and looked up at you with a scowl.

“yeah, like mama august said. there’s no need to pick a bone with one another,” said sans, giggling a little as he leaned back on his hands. 

“Just Mama is fine, Sans,” you told him. 

Sans looked over at you with his smile quirked to one side and waved a hand in dismissal. 

“mama august sounds better to me.” You level a small smile at him before you go back to your point. 

“Boys please, you need a bath. Y’all are covered in stars know what,” you said as you leaned over them and inhaled obviously, waving your hand in front of your face to emphasize your words with downward tilt of your lips. “And you smell like armpits and old food.” They all raised an arm and sniffed themselves, shrugging. 

“i don’t smell anythin’. if you wanna talk about smelling bad,” Red huffed and got up to give you a good sniff. “it’s you who smells bad. when was the last time you bathed, ma?” Red leaned back, crossing his arms with a shit eating grin while the other two snickered. 

“I…well…umm, auughh, it’s been a few days I guess,” you muttered, crossing your arms and pouting with all the bullshit you had to deal with. Considering work and red’s overall naughty behavior, coupled with brass’s PTSD and overly emotional anxiety attacks, you didn’t have time to think about bathing.

“ha, now ya can’t say shit about us when you need a bath just as bad,” red rebutted, loving the fact that he got the upper hand.

An idea popped into your head and you looked the boys over with a smile. They returned the look suspiciously, sharing worried glances. 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to bathe together so we all can get nice and clean,” you declared smugly.

“ah-what,” was all red could say as his face went pink, while the other two looked at you with wide eye sockets and similarly blushing blue. 

Without noticing their faces, you started liking that idea of yours. You’d always wanted to bathe with them but hadn’t had the chance to, and you started to fantasize a little before getting pulled out of it when Brass spoke. “Ahh, I don’t think that’ll go so swimmingly, Mama--” 

“THERES NO FUCKING WAY I’M DOIN’ THAT,” Red yelled up at you, face going bright with his magic’s color as he crossed his arms and backed away.

“for once I agree with these two bone heads,” sans said, rubbing the back of his neck bones. 

“What! But- but why?” You pouted, shoulders slumping and holding your hands coming up in front of your chest. “It’ll be fun and- and it’ll save me water and energy if we do!”

“that may be true, but-”

“What’s the holdup then?” Your hands went to your hips. 

“But mama-” Brass startled as you interrupted by putting your head on the table with the biggest puppy dog eyes you could conjure. 

“Pleeeaase~? I really wanna have a bath with you all…” you said with the sweetest voice you could muster. They shared another look before sighing. 

“fine… we’ll bathe with you,” answered sans as he cupped his head in his hand.   
The other two nodded too, faces still colored and postures slightly inward.

With a big smile on your face you jump up, giggling happily before you scooped them up in your arms and carried them to the bathroom. 

You set them down on the sink, where they shift in place and look everywhere but at you. 

“All right sugar skulls, stay put. I’ma get some towels and bubbles okay? Oh, and maybe that bath bomb,” You say aloud as you head out to the hall closet to grab what you need.

“What are we gonna do,” Brass said in a low tone as he turned to the others. “Can we let her know we’re all sorta in heat right now?”

“i-i don’t know tibia honest” sans groaned, rubbing the back of his neck bones again. 

“whats so bad about her findin’ out we’re in heat? I mean i don’t mind if she does, it’ll make it more bearable if you ask me.” Red leered at the doorway you’d left from. “plus she ain’t bad ta look at, ” he added as he licked his teeth. 

“Because it is, she-she’s never helped us with our heats before. You’re still new here so you wouldn’t know,” Brass shrugged.

“i don’t… think she even knows what a heat is,” Sans injected. “She’ll probably get so embarrassed that she might just lock herself in her room again for not knowing what to do. wouldn’t be the first time. it took me and brass hours to get her out of that cocoon of blankets she made of herself when she found out that brass always had a ecto- ahem down there ” Brass looked away in embarrassment. 

Red bellowed a hard laugh. “HA, is that all? Hahaha…well, that wouldn’t be too bad now would it we just hafta coax ‘er out….or maybe have some fun with er.” 

Sans snaps back with “you don’t know if that would work! she might not treat us the same after something like that!” He swallowed, regretting the words the moment they came from his mouth. 

Red and Brass looked at him with morose eyes and Brass turned away, shaking. 

“You’re right. What-what if she starts to hate us…” He choked out, voice shaking. 

“brass… you know that wouldn’t happen,” Red reached out for his shoulder.

“BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES?” Brass yelled back, tears forming in his sockets as he thinks about the worst things that could happen. Red grabbed his arm. 

“i don’t think she would, I mean…. she is the one who saved us from the streets.” chimed-in sans looking at Brass with a hopeful smile. 

Wiping his tears away and breaths in and out, Brass returned the smile. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thesinbubble for editing this chapter


	2. who's next's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle* hehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell ya something my editor is fukin magic that is all

Just then you walked back into the bathroom with everything in hand, juggling to keep it all from falling. You frowned as you noticed that Brass was rubbing his flushed eye sockets. 

“Is everything ok, sugar bean?” You asked. 

“Yeah, I-I’m okay, Mama, I just have some dirt in my socket that’s all,” Brass replied shakily, still a little worried. 

“Aw, okay June bug, if you say so,” you cooed. “I’m going to start the bath now okay?” They all nodded you turned to start the water running. 

Red whispered lowly to the other two so you wouldn’t hear. “So what’re we gonna do, are we actually gonna bathe with ‘er?” 

Sans shifted in place, hands in his pockets. “yeah… we gotta. i mean she’s been so good to us and we’ve, well we’ve been a bunch’a bone-afid ass hats to her about the whole thing. we can’t let our heats and our ah, issues stop her fun right?” Red and Brass considered that, but reluctantly nodded. 

“Right”.

“so we just gotta keep ourselves under control till the bath is done,” sans confirmed with a shrug, and they looked over their shoulders to you just before you turned around. 

“Okay little ones!” you say, clapping your hands, and beaming at them. “The bath is ready. Time to undress.”

“Oh…” They all blush. 

“I guess that’s our queue, huh,” sans sighed as he unzipped his jacket. Brass watched awkwardly, looking away as he removed his studded leather jacket. 

“we’re really doing this, then?” Red growled lowly, mumbling and cursing. “why do we all have’ta get in with ‘er. I wish it was just me, then I wouldn’t have to fuckin’ worry about stupid shit like you gettin’ in the way an’ shit.” 

“shut up and stop complaining” Sans hissed, glaring at him. 

They looked up at you for the next step, having finally shucked off all their clothes and covering their bits. You met their eyes and smiled before grabbing their clothes and putting them in a washer-safe bag. Then you scooped them up and placed them in the bath one by one before handing them each little soaped up washcloths.

You were thankful that they were tall enough to stand in the tub with it full of water and not have to worry about them drowning. “You all start washing up while I undress, okay?” 

They nodded and start to scrub themselves, and secretly watching as you start by uncurling and un-braiding your hair from it’s bun. 

You pulled off your glasses and set them on the sink, then grabbed at the hem of your overly large hoodie and pulled it over your head. Pushing your mussed up hair out of your face, you threw the clothing to the floor, and then the boys’ breath hitched in unison when you bent over to push your sweat pants down to your ankles and kick them off. By now nearly everything was on display and you didn’t think to hide an inch of it. Instead you braced yourself against the sink so you could take your socks off. 

The boys felt sweat form on their skull as Brass and Sans both breathed out a ‘wow’. Drool dripped down Red’s mandible while he mumbled something about “grabbing those hips”, and the other two nodded in agreement.

You un-clasped your bra, letting out a small moan of relief as your breasts dropped to a more natural position and you rolled and rubbed the tension from your shoulders. A shiver shot up the boys’ spines and their faces heated up a little at the sound, while more heat rushed to their pevises. They knew they should look away, but when your hands grabbed your panties their eyes sockets grew wide instead, thinking this was the best show in town. Hell, the best in the world right then. 

You bent down a little at the knees as your panties went down, giving them a glimpse of your folds. 

“Houston we have lift off,” Sans breathed out heavily, being forever thankful that you put bubbles in the tub so you couldn’t see their pelvises glowing. Brass and Red nodded in slack-jawed agreement. You turned to look at them, pausing when they were just staring at you instead of washing themselves. You shook your head at yourself. 

“Hold tight, I’m about to make some waves.” The boys held the side of the tub so they didn’t get caught in the flow of the water.

You put your foot in and carefully tried to submerge yourself without moving the boys too much. When you were sunk in up to your mid arm in water, you relaxed against the back and closed your eyes. 

“Now that’s the stuff,” you mewled a sigh as you settled in. Since their feet didn’t reach the bottom anymore., the boys swam to your knees to keep afloat, or floated over while holding the side of the tub. 

“Does the water feel good, Mama?” asked brass. You cracked open an eye to gaze fondly at him. 

“Hmm, well yes. It’s nice to have a warm bath after working long hours and nothing beats spending time with my boys…” smiling at him. 

“W-well I guess so” He blushed and looked down into the bubbles to hide his face, arms crossed over your tum to stay afloat. 

“it feels nice to relax like this too. right, red?” added sans. Red just grunted in agreement as one hand discreetly slipped under the water to push his growing erection down, trying his damnedest not to hump your leg. 

As the boys talked, you washed your body and hair the best you could without splashing or moving the boys, then grabbed a washcloth and a small soft scrub brush. You lathered the small brush with a grin of excitement.

“Okay, who’s first?” 

The boys looked over to you but said nothing as they shared glances, so you asked again. They decided to stay quiet, pouting slightly. 

“Fine I’ll just pick one of you. How about….~ Sans?” You placed your hand next to him just under the water for him to climb up on it. He looked at you and then your hand and with a blush on his cheeks, then climbed into your hand placing his washcloth over his now glowing pelvis trying to hid it from you.

When he sat, his bony butt fitting perfectly in your hand, you wrapped the washcloth in your other hand around him so that he stayed warm as you cleaned up his face. You soaped up your free hand and rubbed his face with your fingers. 

“Close your eyes and mouth so I don’t get soap in them, please,” you told him. He did as he was asked and braced himself while you made sure that you got every part of his face clean before you rinse him off. The other two watched and talked in the meanwhile.

He was caught off guard when you moved the cloth down, exposing his ribs and spine. He tried to ask what you were doing but his words were caught in his throat when you started to scrub his grimy dirt and condiment covered ribs.

His skull changed colour, glowing deep blue as he tried to holds his voice in the best he could while Brass and Red stared up at you in shock and awe of how bold you were being. Though they highly doubted that you knew how sensitive their bones where, they could tell that Sans was having a hard time trying to control himself, and if they were truthful, they were also having a hard time controlling themselves. Eventually it got to be too much. 

“fuck it,” Red growled, giving up and moving from your side to in front of your knee. There he stood on your foot where you couldn’t see him or his oozing magic. Brass watched him quietly before it became clear what he was planning. 

“What the hell are you doing- what if she sees you?!” he gasped, voice low and mildly panicked. 

“i don’t give a shit! i need some sort of release after fighting it for days now ‘cause of ya two fuck faces.” Though that was a complete lie. He’d been stealing any of your bras that smelled like you, and had a nice little collection hidden away from everyone just for his heat.  
“So can ya please screw off?” Red grated as his hand moved up and down just out of your sight.

He turned back to watch how your breasts jiggled as you washed sans, stars did he wish he could just tack you and tie you up like the pretty little present that he thought you were, he’d play and fuck you silly to his souls content, watch you wither and scream for him as the rope digs into your soft skin leaving it beautifully bruised and irritated as he makes you cum over and over again--

Brass gave up on trying to reason with Red while he was in his own drool-y little world and moved his eye lights up to your face to rest on your lips. They looked so soft and plump, how good they would feel around- he shacks his head menially scolding himself for thinking about how warm and smooth your tongue would feel on his-

_‘Stop it, you shouldn’t be thinking about mama like that!’_ Brass reprimanded himself, even as he closed his sockets to block out his thoughts on how good your skin felt against him, how soft it was when you held him close, how your breasts swayed as your arm moved…

He’d be lying if he didn’t say that you were the prettiest human he’s seen, not just because you were pretty but because you tried to help and take care of him and all his flaws. You didn’t force him do things he didn’t like or hurt him, you were so patient with him and his PTSD and attacks, just like how you were like with Red and Sans about theirs.

He cracked his sockets open to look at your few well-placed freckles and soft lips that would look so good all red and swollen from him kissing and biting them. He sucked in a breath at the thought of your lips coated in his magic, and his hand sank slowly down into the bubbly water to touch his painful erection as he was fought to tame it. 

“Im…sorry mama… I cant… i need- … stop myself…” He wheezed to himself, turning away slightly so you wouldn’t see.

As those two lost their self-control, Sans fought his own battle with magic that desperately wanted to form, hissing quietly as he held tightly to the cloth that covered him. He looked down as your thumb brushed against his spine, sighing thankfully that the cloth covered his glowing erection, but his relief was short lived when you started to scrub the inside of his ribs.

He silently convulsed and panted in your hand, feeling his member twitch and pulse with need at the over stimulation while his voice was barely above a murmur he pleaded with you. 

“mama a-august, p-please sto-stop… too- too much!” He shook and twitched trying to keep his composure and to will his erection to calm as his mind and his need to climax fight. You finished up with his ribs and start on his spine. 

That was the last straw, he moaned open-mouthed as his back arched and he came into the cloth wracked by shudders and whines. You jumped, shocked out of your cleaning trance and startled Brass and Red who stiffened and stilled their hands, heads snapping to look up at you. 

“Sans! Are you okay?!”


	3. i-what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little longer than the last two

“ye-yeah, i'm- i’m okay,” Sans gasped, visibly trying to pull himself together as he came down from his climax.  
“Are you sure, sweet pea? You’re a little out of breath- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” you asked, holding him carefully with worry and looking him over. His bones were flushed blue and he was shaking.  
“no! no you didn’t, i just, ahh…” he trailed off, words dying on his tongue as he looked away from you.  
“Just what?” You repeat, furrowing your brow at him.  
“i, ahh-”  
“AH FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST TELL ‘ER! SHE’S GONNA FIND OUT ANYWAYS,” Red blurted out, fed up with Sans’s stalling. You furrowed your brows more, nearly all out frowning.  
“Tell me what? Sans, is there something you need to say?”  
Sans started to fiddle with his phalanges.  
“Sans,” you said, tone slipping toward warning.  
He sheepishly looked up at you. “i- we uhh we’re… in heat.” he says in a quiet voice  
“You’re in… heat?” It took you a few minutes to fully understand what he was talking about. “You’re in heat! What, hold up…We? You- you mean all of you are?” You gestured to everyone.  
“yeah…” Was all Sans would say on the matter. A few seconds pass.  
“ARE YOU FUCKIN’ KIDDIN MEH!” You yelled, your words thick with your accent. The boys flinched back, even Red.  
“We- we didn’t, I m-mean I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry mama, we-we-we didn’t want to tell you,” Brass babbled as he tried and failed to keep himself from crying. Red’s eye lights shot up to look at you.  
“I don’t-” he started, losing all the venom he was about to spit out when he saw that you weren’t just angry, but truly upset that they lied to you. He started to backtrack. “…we didn’t want to bother you with it…please don’t be mad at us,” he begged, head down. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake, not after- not again.  
“Why shouldn’t I be?” You put your free hand over your eyes, fuming. Nobody answered. “Why shouldn’t I be…when- when my baby bones can’t even…” Tears welled up in your eyes. “Can’t tell me when they need me the most.”  
You started to hiccup. “I- I mean I couldn’t even tell that you all were in heat!” You pushed aside the hair that fell in your face, and the boys saw your tears dripping off your chin and into the water. Brass tried to stop his crying long enough to talk.  
“We- we,” *hic* “didn’t mean t-to make you c-cry i- hah w-we only did it so” *hic* “we c-could bathe with you, you looked so happy,” He wiped his sockets and tried to steady his breathing.  
“We did it for you,” added Red quietly.  
“…But you never tell me when you’re in heat… Am I really that incapable as a mama that you won’t even tell me when you need me,” you sniffled, still holding your hair and crying.

“n-no! of course not! you’re the best mama we’ve ever had, we-we didn’t tell you because we didn’t want you to… love us less.” New tears started to fall from Brass’s sockets.  
“We- we d-didn’t want y-you to- to not want us anymore, we-we love you so-so m-much, i-im -im sorry mama,” Brass cried out as he hiccuped and rubbed his face. You looked down at them one at a time, first on Red, then Sans, then lastly to Brass. You saw just how torn up about it they were.  
You wiped your eyes the best you could before moving to rub Brass’s back. You needed to comfort your bitties now.  
“Baby, shh-shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, that will never happen. I couldn’t do that to you all, I love you too much to do that,” you cooed.  
“you…you promise?” Brass asked between hiccups, pleading.  
You gaze down at him with loving eyes. “Yes baby, I promise that I will love you all with all my heart and soul forever”. You take a breath “But you have to promise me something too.” Sans and red watched you while Brass calmed himself down.  
“what is it?” Sans asked with some trepidation, sweat forming on his skull.  
“You have to promise me that you will tell me when you all are in heat, and when you need me, ok?” You tell them seriously.  
Sans looked between the other two who nod, before he turns back with his own promise.  
“ok we will, we promise.”  
You nod with a happy smile, then move to sit up right without shifting your legs and sit in silence for a short bit.  
“how are you going to help us when we go into heat?” Red asked, looking up at you.  
You blinked. “Uhhh…”  
“what’re you gonna do when we can’t control ourselves because of you again?” Red asked again gruffly.  
Your eyes darted around and you stuttered. “I-I uh, what?”  
“you do know this happened BECAUSE of you right?” Red grumbled louder with knitted brow bones.  
“I- I ahh n-no, I, w-what?” you chuckled nervously. You glanced down at the other two for some confirmation but they avoided your eyes.  
“Sans?” He looked away.  
“OH MY STARS, IT’S BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BATHE WITH US DAMN IT!” Red yelled, blushing as he threw his arms up and crossed them. “and yer fuckin’ strip teasin’ and- and how fuckin sexy y’are being all nude an’ shit.”  
You blushed till you were as red as a tomato. “I-I…didn’t- I-I’m sorry,” you stammered out, embarrassed that you did this to them. Brass waded through the water to your thigh and climbed up to stand on it.  
“it’s okay, mama,” he cooed at you, placing his hands on your cheeks so you would focuses on him. ”you didn’t know. And… that’s okay, we forgive you.” He placed a kiss between your eyes. When he pulled back, he met with your stare for a moment before looking away with a blush.

You placed your free hand on top of his and smiled when he looked back at you  
“Oh brassy bear, you big sweet heart… thank you” you kissed his face, and when you pulled away his eyelights turned into little hearts. He stared at your lips, craving another kiss and moved his face closer to you. His ‘lips’, like the rest of his face, was hard bone, but gentle and warm. He pulled back with wide eyes and a dark blush.  
“i-im sorry i-I didn’-” your eyes softened and you kissed his stuttering mouth again. He melted into it, wide eyelights turning back into hearts, and when you broke it off he looked like he’d won the jackpot.  
“It’s okay Brassy, i promised to help so you can kiss me all you want,” you giggled, snapping him out of his haze.  
“re-really?” He blurted out with stars in his eyes.  
“Yes,” you said and giggled again. He pampered your face in more little kisses and smiles. At some point his head turned enough that you could see his little member at full attention and oozing a little bit of blue-green pre-cum. Your face heated up even more and you were sure you were bright as a signal beacon now. “Ahh B-Brassy your, ahem, lil’ buddy is sayin’ hi,” you stammered, eyes snapping back up to him.

“i cant help it mama, you- you smell so good~ and your face is so soft.” He managed between kisses, and you giggled and spotted Red pouting with his arms crossed, mumbling incoherently. You smirked.  
“Looks like someone else would like a few kisses too…” You hum pointedly.  
“what?...n-no, i don’t want your stupid kisses,” he hissed, looking away with a blush dusted on his cheeks.  
You scooped him up in your free hand and brought him closer to your face, grinning.  
“I think someone’s not bein’ honest~”  
He whipped his skull around, glaring daggers at you.  
“yes i am.” He pouted.  
“No, no you’re not,” you said in a low sultry voice, bringing him right in front of your face and giving him a long kiss on his teeth. He tried to fight it but melted into it easily, nibbling and sucking at your lower lip.  
When you pulled away he whined at the loss of contact, before making grabby hands at you.  
“Hmm? What was that?” You asked with a big smile on your face. He looked a little taken back before he scowled and grumbled. You hum at him to speak up, and then he locked eyes with you and slapped your cheeks. Your eyes shut as you winced, surprised, and you braced yourself for a bite.  
It never came. “Huh…”  
Curious, you cracked open one eye before blinking at him. He still had his hands on your cheeks with a big blush on his cheekbones and a heavy scowl, looking away.  
“…again. ….Kiss me again…” he whispers.  
you slip back into a small smirk “Now is that anyway to ask for a kiss?” He glared at you and pouted, but asked nicely the second time.  
“p-please can i.. have another kiss?”  
You smiled. “There! Was that so hard,” you say matter-of-factly to which he growled, but before he could say anything you leaned forward again and he melted.  
You let the contact linger so he could nibble and lick your lips, before pulling back and setting him down. “Now there’s my good boy,” you praised in a low voice. He shivered and distinctly felt his magic reform from your praise, kissing you again. He bucked his hips and you looked away with slight embarrassment that he was humping you, and your eyes landed on sans.  
You tried to stop Brass and Red’s kissing so you could talk.  
“Sweet- sweethearts, st-stop,” you managed to say between kisses. “Stop for a moment.” You put your hand up to stop them.  
They stopped, red with his tongue out and brass a little out of breath looking at you with need in their eyes. “We-we can’t leave sans out now, ca-can we?” Sans’s eyes widened and he pointed to himself.  
“wha- who, me?” You nod as the other two try to kiss you.  
“Yes you, do you want some kisses too?” He shook his head.  
“n-no i’m okay here, you seem to have your hands full.” He pointed to the two needy bitties that were dry humping your tummy and trying to kiss you.  
“Y-yes, that is true…but I don’t want you to feel left out hun,” you said in-between kisses.  
“it’s okay, i can wait my turn,” said sans as he waved his hand.  
“You sure?”  
“yeah.” And with that sans leaned back on your hand. You looked at the other two monsters, unsatisfied with the answer sans gave you.  
your brows jump up slightly after an idea forms, “Why don’t you two have some fun with my chest instead so I can give sans some kisses too?” They stopped what they were doing to look up at you.  
“really?!” You sighed and smiled.  
“Yes sweeties,” and you moved so your chest was at their eye level before you scooted down to get more comfortable, then with your free hand you wave your hand at your chest with a smirk to emphasize that you were okay with it. Red looked you in the eyes.  
“is it ok if i bite them?” He leered with a little drool on his teeth.  
“Yes, but gently okay? No blood,” you warned.  
He nodded and and moved to sit in front of your breasts, and Brass followed him. You sighed with a little smirk, and replaced your attention on sans, bringing him closer to your face.  
“Now, what does my lil’ sansy want me to do?” Sans blushed and gulped. “Would he like some kisses?”  
“i-i ahh, wa-want a kiss too… b-but not like the others.” He looked away and shifted in your hand.  
“Oh? Then what type of kiss does my lil’ man want?” You ask, voice low and smooth. His voice is quieter than usual when he speaks.  
“O-one with…tongue.” He put his hands over his face to hide his blush.  
“Oh? Do you mean…” you start by holding his skull gently in your fingers and moving it so he was looking down at your lips, while pushing the sides of his jaw in a way that nudged it open. “Like this?” You stuck the tip of your tongue in his mouth and moved it around, and he looked surprised but easily moaned in to it. You won the battle for dominance in seconds.

You flicked your tongue and moved as much as you could in his mouth as you kissed him. Not wanting for him to choke on the gathering saliva, you pulled away a little too late. It pooled in his open mouth. He kept eye contact and gulped it down, panting.  
“y-yeah like…that.” He placed his trembling hands on your face to pull you back to his mouth and you obliged, pressed your lips to his teeth.  
He gingerly licked your lips to ask to explore your mouth again, and you smiled knowing what he wanted to do but moved your hand from his skull to his chin. You tugged on it for him to open wider, and he did, and you stuck your tongue out and traced the outline of his teeth and mouth. He shivered and stuck his tongue out as well. You gently edged the tip of your tongue from the outside of his mouth to the inside, ghosting over the top of his mouth and tongue teasing him.  
“please more” he pleaded against your mouth breathlessly, and you shoved your tongue into his tiny mouth as best you could. His grip on your face tightened and he moaned loudly, lewd and wet.

You were too preoccupied with sans to see what the other two were doing. Brass and Red were very excited to play with your breasts.  
“they’re so big and soft looking,” Brass sighed as he looked at them, leaning forward and bracing himself as he sank in, carefully putting his face and hands against one. “they smell so good… so warm.” He nuzzled his face further into your flesh breathing in your scent. Red being unable to hold himself back, flings himself to the other one and groaned. 

“fuck, it’s so squishy!” He ground his hips into your breast and stuttered, before then opening his eyes and seeing that your nipple right next to his mouth.  
‘I wonder what sound she’d make if I lick this?’ His grin curled at the corners and he licked his teeth. ‘...let’s find out.’ He opened his maw and flicked the soft nub with his forked tongue. You barely flinched, all your attention caught by Sans. “tch.” He wrapped his tongue around it and looked up at you.  
Your eyes were locked on him while you devoured sans’ mouth with your tongue but you broke the eye contact to look at sans twitch and squirm in your fingers.  
“what, that not enough for ya?” Red growled, pissed that you didn’t pay attention to his antics, so he bit your nipple a little too hard for you to ignore. Instead of a squeal or scream though, you moaned into sans’ mouth which made him moan back. You glared at red and his shit eating grin but again returned your focus back to sans, and red’s smile shifted, melting into a scowl.  
He knew that if he bit down too hard you’d stop him and scold him so he had to think of a different way to get you to moan again.  
Then you started to shift, squirming enough that Red glanced up to see you blushing. Your nipple puckered and hardened under his hand and his eye lights darted around for the cause, landing on Brass sucking your other nipple and looking perfectly at ease. He didn’t even seem to notice your wriggling as he adjusted himself unconsciously to keep his place, sockets half shut in his mindless pleasure. Red lit up with a grin.  
‘I wonder if i-’ he put your nub in his mouth and sucked gently, his eye lights focused on your face as he watched your eyes flutter shut and a moan stuttered from you lips in surprise. His soul pulsed at the sound, and he decidedly sucked harder.Your moans grew louder and more breathy in response as you were stimulated, the wet heat and slippery appendages sent shocks of pleasure to your navel and lower.  
Then something dribbled in his mouth and he released his grip with a pop, sitting back quickly to blink at the whitish liquid as it meandered from your areola, tickling your sensitive flesh. It was milk. Your milk.  
He licked his bony lips and swallowed, eye lights spinning into stars as he looked up at you. Your face was flushed the darkest he’d seen yet.

When you finally opened your eyes at that odd pulling sensation and saw that you were leaking milk you averted your eyes from him, but he only opened his mouth once more and sucked hard. More of it gushed into his mouth he and he took drags of it like he was dying of thirst, the flavor sweet with a mild sour aftertaste, almost erotic to him, and he began to purr and knead at your flesh.  
Brass let the nipple go with a last lick and glanced over at the new sound, quirking a brow bone at him. Red saw the motion from the corner of his socket and moved his his mouth off your nub but kept his teeth on it with a big grin. Brass frowned at the nub and stars flashed in his sockets when he saw your milk leaking out and right away he took your nipple in his mouth and sucked harder. It took a few pulls before he tasted it for himself but his eye lights glowed brighter and he look back to Red like he’d just gotten raw steak and all his birthday presents early and dived right back in, closing his eyes to savour it better. A glow pronounced in his pants and he bounced a little as he suckled. Red chuckled and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one had an abrupt end and all but guys i needed to do it, the next chapter has ohhh boy a lot in it so be prepared  
> rose out~


	4. please mommy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyya guys i just wanted to say thank you for the 34 kudos and 949 hits on this and thank you to everybody who commented as well! this with be the last chapter for a while. i know i know what y'all are probably thinkin "damn no more daily updates fuuuuuuck now i gotta wait for the next chapter for god knows how long fuuuuuuuck~" but rest assure that there will be a new chapter at some point. right now i working on what will happen next but i need a little help with ideas and i was hoping that maybe~ y'all could comment what you think should happen and don't worry if you think it's to kinky (the kinkyer the better if ya ask me) cuz believe me when i say imma kinky bitch to. it just has be able to flow with the story. i would really appreciate seein y'all ideas thank you.  
> ~rose out

You try your damnedest not to buck your hips when both Red and Brass suck harder, sending zaps and tingles to your groin and making you squirm.  
Your thoughts become muddied and scrambled as you try to ignore your body’s growing need and your awareness on what was happening to you sharpened in its place; Sans biting and moaning on your bottom lip while Brass and Red sucked and flicked your nipples in their mouths. Your sight became hazy as you felt your core clench, desperately needing release.   
“Just a little more…!”  
Your eyes are set on Brass but they’re unfocused, you’re staring at how his mouth moves as he sucks on you. You can feel it, that weird pulling sensation of the liquid exiting your body from two points, but at the same time every movement there, every scrape of their little pointy teeth, every pass of their somehow chilled tongues made sparks zip through you, heating your mound. By now with the hot water and the ‘attention’ you’re quite relaxed and wound up all at the same time, and acutely aware of the flow of water as it passed over your sensitive skin. 

Red pinches your nipple between his fangs as he sucks on it and you bite your lip to stifle your moan, throwing your head back and shivering as your legs quaked to keep from dislodging the boys.

The three of them stop to watch you as you come down from your high, your breathing haggard and uneven and drool dripping from your mouth a little. Face flushed, you rest your head on your shoulder, eyes half-lidded as you look at the boys, and they all gulp.

You groan and crack your neck to ease some of the strain of leaning against the rim of the tub. “We need to…to finish washing up.”  
You’re still a little breathless as you put Sans down on the sideboard, his bones clinking against the hard surface, and grabbed a q-tip to clean Brass’s head wound. You give red a quick clean with the washcloth, then grab Sans once more and hold the other two to get out the bath.   
“wha-what,” Brass stuttered as you moved toward the door, and the other two seemed to share the sentiment, confused at the happenings as you turned through the halls.  
You dangled Sans above your mouth to free your hand, and he yelped.  
“whoa! w-what’re you doing-?!” you bend his legs around your mouth and close it around his pelvis, swirling your tongue around the bone and licking as quickly as you could while making it sensual. He moans the loudest he had so far, his breath hitching and voice going husky and deep.   
You remember to grab a towel from the hall closet in time before you enter your room, feeling a sharp pain on one of your breast you walk. You bite back a yell and peer down to see red had sunk his teeth into your flesh.   
His eye lights are pinpricks, bright and shaking but you miss the signs in your hurry and frown, assuming it’s because you were paying attention to sans.  
“‘Ou r’iddle ‘khit,” you try to say but because you have sans in your mouth it comes out unintelligible.   
Meanwhile your voice vibrates heavily and thrums through sans’s bones, and he groans in protest.  
“ma-mama, p-please don’t talk w-with your mouth… full,” he begs.

As you move through the house to get to your bedroom you suck and lick every bit of Sans your tongue could reach while rubbing and towelling your hair dry with your free hand.  
When you finally get to your room and throw the door open, you place Red and Brass on your bed before closing it. Just then, Sans cums in your mouth, and you only pause for a second before gulping it down on reflex. He moans as the motions stimulate him through his climax, giving a passing thought to how it tingled on your tongue and then putting it out of your mind. You had more important things to worry about right now.  
Upon reaching your bed you pull Sans out your mouth with a lewd pop, and he spasms in your hand with small tears in his sockets, clinging to you.  
The other two watch you with wide eyes and hunched shoulders. You bore your eyes into Red’s, making your disappointment clear with furrowed brows and an unwavering flat stare.   
“Red… That wasn’t nice,” you stated with cold eyes.   
“I, ahh...” are the only two words out of his mouth as he stares at you, knees shaking and hands clasped. You hold in a sigh as an idea popped into your head.  
You move to the bed and place Sans down next to the other two before opening your bedside table drawer and pulling out a small hand held vibrator, complete with controller and a small roll of tape.  
“Red … For your punishment for making me bleed when I specifically warned you not to,” you lift up the toy to show him the vibrator, “I’m going to use this on you. Every time you're close to cumming I’m going to stop it and will keep doing so until I feel like you’re sorry. You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum without my permission. Is that understood.” It’s more of a demand than a question, and your eyes brook no argument. He’s shaking and staring up at you just as wide-eyed as before, apparently having lost his voice. He gives a nod instead.  
“Good. Now come here.” He walks over to where you point and gingerly lifts his arms so you can place the little vibrator on him. It's small enough to sit in his pelvic cavity without hurting him while touching all sides, and he shifts experimentally as you tape it down.  
Assured that it won’t move or get displaced, you turn the dial to its lowest setting. He twitches in surprise at the first vibration, cursing a little under his breath.   
“What was that young man?” He clenches his teeth. “n-nothin’ mama.”   
You let it be and for a few seconds you enjoy watching him try not to squirm, listening to his uneven breathing and letting him get used to it before you turn the dial up a notch. His knees buckle under him but he manages to keep from making a sound. You don’t let him wait for long this time and turn it up another notch. He inhales sharply and it’s at this point he starts to buck and gasp, sweat start to form on him.The other two had moved back a few steps but watched on, too wary of you to sit but not sure if they could leave.  
You keep the buzzer there for a moment and then you turn it up a little more. Now he moans through his teeth and drool dribbles down his mandible. You can see the sweat drip from his skull as he grips onto the sheets and bucks into them, red precum oozing into the sheets under when he slides backward.  
You turn it down when it seems he’s close and he groans into the bed, face hidden but fingers practically tearing into the material.   
You let him be for some time, and when you think he’s stabilized you turn the dial up a little higher. When his breathing staggered and he’d arched his back you’d turn it down then push it up fast again, making him spasm and gasp as he tries to hold himself back, jaw clenching to hold back the words bubbling up.  
At one point you pushed it up and down just to see if he could endure the abrupt shifts. It was fun to see him so very desperate; you almost felt bad - almost.   
“please!… MAMA p-please l-l-let me cum, ple-ease, I c-can’t keep this up I’ll-I’ll g-go insane pl-please, mama!”   
The tears in his eyes had slipped and drool drips from his teeth. His eye lights are hazy around the edges and sweat drips profusely from his bones, mixing with a puddle of pre-cum under him. You shiver to see him so…so _broken._ You never thought seeing one of your babies begging to let him cum would … hell, you don’t really know what it’s doing to you… But you like it.  
On a whim you decide to touch the head of his glowing magic. His eye lights follow your hand down, and when you ghost over it they shoot up to you, begging for release. You move your finger just enough to rub the tip gently but his sockets slip shut, his whole frame shakes and his ribcage shudders.   
But before he can cum you remove your finger and his eyes shoot open with disbelief as you bring it to your lips and lick his pre off. To your surprise his pre tastes like red hots candies, burning a little on your tongue and making your mouth water. Sockets watery, he begs for release.  
“No,” you whisper lovingly, with a sadistic smile. You feel yourself growing warm his eyes go out then close. He starts to hiccup and begs to be allowed to cum.  
The more you hear him beg and grovel the warmer you get. Unable to hold back, you push the dial up higher and watch him yell and moan and beg to cum, while the other two watch you with wide eyes filled with fear and arousal. Their hands timidly hover at their pelvises though, itching to stroke the heat building there.  
“Will you be good boy for mommy?” You ask suddenly. They’re all taken aback.  
He looks up at you with tears streaming down his face and knitted brows to see if you’re serious, then turns his head away from you but can’t seem to keep his gaze away. There’s more twitching and sweating, and you can see that he doesn't want to say it, to admit defeat. You know that he's too proud to say it without being forced to, you could see him biting his lip wanting release, so you push a bit farther and he shivers when you push the dial down and with shaking eye lights he screams.  
“I’LL-ILL BE GOOD I’LL BE GOOD FOR YOU MA-....MOMMY I-I PROMISE SO SO PL-PL-PLEASE LET ME CUM MOMMY PLEASE” he cries out to you, you smile and after you let him sob a little more you say   
“good boy now cum for me” you push the dial up to its highest setting fast and watched as he come undone, when he feels the sudden intensity his eyelight roll up and become far too hazy to see and screams,   
He cums the hardest he has in his life, and when he finally came down from his high he collapsed.  
He laid there, tears still streaming down and twitches with a dumb look on his face staring into beautiful nothingness.  
you push him to his back so you can pull out the toy when you removed it he cried out a little you look down at the puddle that is red and smile, you scoop him up in your hands and place a loving kiss on his teeth he twitches but looks at you with his tear stained skull and purrs.  
You pull him away you wipe the sweat and dried tears off his head before you placed him on one of you many pillow when you knew he’d be okay you turned your attention to brass and sans who were still staring at you figuring with anticipations with a grin you say  
“Now. Who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's a little on the short side i was writing this at like 3 in the morning.


	5. his mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be renamed when i have chp.5 done and edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its here ..but not in its full glory it still need s to get edited. and it will someday

What you did to red sparked something in you, something that makes you shiver and ache, something that you didn’t understand.

It could be something clichéd like power… but it’s more than that for you, it felt like you were doing something for him not to him like he wanted you to take control over him even if was just a little, like he wanted to submit to-to his mommy,  
you felt strange about it, you never thought that you could do that to one of your boys and you were okay with it, why were you were okay with all of it, you thought you had more control over you stupid lust, you know it should be wrong but just thinking about it made your chest heave and shake.  
how he looked at you with those eyes,how his tears and drool dripped off his jaw, how he shock and quaked, he’s labored breathing, his hazy eyelights. All of it was magnificent and so satisfying to watch.  
You wanted to do more, you wanted to do it to brass and sans, you dig your nails into your arm as you shiver at what brass and sans could do to you and what you could do for them.  
They looked up at you with big eye sockets, shaking from the look you have on your face and brass blurts out “are you going to do what you did to red to us?”  
You smirk, peering down at them crossing your legs and lean down to support some of your weight on your arms 

, watching them as they squirm,  
You could tell that they liked seeing you punish red by how they reacted. you did watch them from the corner of your eye when they played with themselves as you punished him, you could see how fast brass was moving his hand, how ragged his breath got from watching you do it.

you teasingly move your finger down the side of brasses skull, he shivers when you scraped along his jawline, he leans into your touch you flicked you finger off his chin and with a low voice “ do you want me to” he curled his toes in and looks at you but before he could answer you-you push him down and giggle thinking that he would get ever so excited from your actions, you move off the bed, sauntering over to your dresser to grab a pair of panties for you to wear, you were getting too wet for your liking and wanted to cover up so you didn’t feel your arousal dip onto your thighs.

with knitted brow bones he watches you as you put on your panties, he didn’t know if it was his heat or the way you were talking and your actions that made his think you were playing with them but he didn’t like it “I won’t be someone’s toy not again” he thinks, his lights never leaving your body as you climb back onto the bed. He knows that he thinks of the worst possibility first and that he could be mistaken,  
But his mind and body have gotten so hot, he can’t think straight he knows that he shouldn’t think the way he is, but you sound so condescending to him right now, he can see what your trying to do and it may have worked on red and maybe with sans but not him, you move closer to brass trying to stroke his cheek as you baby talk to him “is she TALKING BABY TO ME” he snaps “ta hell with it”.

He smacks your hand away before raising it so his magic can engulfs you, you freeze the moment you feel his magic on you, “brass what-”  
“can it sweetheart” was all he said as he moves you around “you think you're so clever and sweet don’t you, you think you can just do what you want with us don’t you, play with us then leave huh, ya think that i'm just going to let you play with me wrong I’m going to play with you”. 

 

Before his mind could catch up with his anger and mouth he spits out “I going to face fuck you, how ya like that your sweet brassy ramming his cock into your mouth, won’t that be fun”. all you could do was look at him dumbfounded you blink you never thought that your brassy your sweet and lovable brassy bear would say that to you.

you got pulled from your thoughts that were crashing into you like waves when you heard him say “I going to slam my hips against your sweet lips till they bruise from how hard I’m slamming into your face as you suck my dick dry” hearing your sweet boy say what he wanted to do to you, made you bit you bottom lip in mocked worry.  
you stare at him with big eyes and a blush across your face, you start to squirm or try to when he says all the things he wants and will do to you, you try looking away from him out of embarrassment and arousal you didn’t want to admit that you had a thing for being controlled especially from your boys, you’ve dreamed about how easy it would be for them to just take you and use you as they please, but they were only dreams you never thought that they would come true. thinking that you're mocking him he shifts his magic, you can feel it tighten around you as you try to look away from him, you start to panic some when he growls.

In your panicked state, your eyes land on sans saying the first thing that came to your mind “wha-what about sans?” brass stops growling and look over to where sans was for a split second before smirking,  
he looks up at you seeing what you were trying to do and with a quick lick to his teeth “hehe what about him” said brass, sans knows that he could do nothing just from hearing brass, he moves his lights from your body to brass then to your face, he looks into your eyes,  
with sly eyes he waves his hand and with a lazy smile he says while giving your body a once over once more “don’t worry about it, i'll just… explore”.

you were about to protest when you feel yourself move to lay down,after you were layer down brass climbers up on your chest and walked up to your face and grabbed your hair not too hard but hard enough so you know it’s there and makes you look up at him and with a low growl he says “ I’m going to remove some of my magic so I expect you to stay still and be a good girl for me got it!” you nod knowing that you shouldn’t have toyed so much with him but did anyways “good”, you can feel it shift you can still feel it on your soul but it doesn’t feel as heavy or tight as it was, you watch as he holds his shaft ready to guided it into your mouth “open” he demands you open your mouth and place your tongue over your bottom teeth, he slides the tip along your bottom lip and tongue till your bottom lip is pressed against his thighs.

you can feel his magic tingle on your tongue you look up at him his skull was back and he was breathing slightly heavy you slowly wrap your tongue around him, as you move your tongue around him he sucks in a tight breath, he grips your hair a little harder and looks down at you a blush along his cheeks you close your lips around his shaft and wait, not daring to move before him, he steadies his breath before he starts his slow pace.

As brass pumps, sans moves from the bed to your body he walks along your side gliding his phalanges against it when he gets to your stomach, he sees that your hands are cupped together under your breasts, he licks his boney lips as he stares at your large bundles of flesh wanting to know how they feel against his bones and magic.  
he climbs onto you and moves to where your hands are and sits in them, facing your breasts with his feet under the sides of them and his back braced in your hands, he shifts not knowing what to do with himself now, he moves his hands above them wanting to touch but is apprehensive about it, but goes for it after a moment gently squeezing one of your breasts “so soft” he thinks, he places his other hand to your opposite breast to fondle your nipple, you flex your arms which closes the valley in-between your breast when you feel him pinch your nipple which made him tense as he feels your breast around his hard magic, he moves his hand from your nipple to wrap around your breast to keep it around his magic, he moves so that his whole body is pressed onto your breasts, with his face barred in-between your breasts, he inhales your sweet scent and rolls his hips wanting to feel every inch he could of his beloved mama.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the miss-spells and such


End file.
